Banana Yogurt
by ErisDistrict1
Summary: A cute little fluffy one shot between Cashmere and Gloss one morning involving banana yogurt and bagels with strawberry cream cheese.


**Hi everyone! I know this isn't my usual Brutus and Enobaria one shot or my crazy Cato and Clove story but I really wanted to write about these two. So here we go~**

Cashmere awoke to the sunrays cascading through her bedroom windows. She gently lifted the strong, muscular arm from around her waist and eased out of bed. The kitchen was drenched in golden sunrays from the sunrise, causing a smile to grace her lips. Cashmere loved sunrises, and sunsets for that matter as well. She started up the coffee maker and made her way over to the fridge. She crinkled her nose when she saw that two of the shelves were completely filled with banana yogurt.

"Gloss needs better taste.", she muttered to herself.

Despite his horrible taste in yogurt, Cashmere was glad that the two shared a house in Victor's Village. When Gloss had won his Games, he practically demanded she move in as well. She didn't have a problem with it. Every night when Gloss would waking up screaming from his nightmares, she was there to calm him down. For that she was thankful. It broke her heart to see her brother in that kind of pain, something she couldn't get rid of, but at least she could be there to help fight away the darkness. She loved her brother dearly and hated to be separated from him. When she volunteered he was her mentor, even though usually a girl mentors a girl and a guy mentors a guy. It was comforting to know someone you can trust with anything was on the other side watching out for her. When she suffered from horrific nightmares, he was always there to hold her and chase away the monsters of the past. She too was given her own house, but both of them knew that living in separate houses was just not going to work. They had an extension built connecting the two houses. Then the two could always be together, and if one got upset at the other they would have plenty of other space to cool off. Fortunately they didn't have fights that lasted long, give it an hour and they would be hugging and whispering apologies. She pulled a tub of strawberry cream cheese out of a fridge and put a bagel in the toaster. After grabbing some coffee she waited for her bagel. After a few moments she leaned foreward onto her arms and began drumming her nails on the marble countertop, staring intently at the toaster. Soon soft thuds could be heard throughout the house. Not long after two muscular arms wrapped around her small waist and a chin rested on her left shoulder.

" Ya'know Cash, staring at the toaster like that isn't gonna make it go any faster.", Gloss chuckled.

" Well I'd like to think it does. Answer me this Glossy Gloss, why the hell is there a month's supply of banana yogurt in our fridge?"

"Because it's good Cashy and I like my banana yogurt. You should give it a try.", Gloss stated as he walked to the fridge and took out one of the yogurt cups. Cashmere's bagel was done and now she was smearing strawberry cream cheese on her bagel.

"The day you try strawberry cream cheese, something that is actually _good_ is the day I'll eat that crud."

Gloss smirked, "Deal."

Gloss ate a spoonful of the yellow yogurt, turned Cashmere around by the waist, and kissed her. When she opened her mouth in surprise he forced the yogurt into her mouth. He pulled back and let her swallow. Her face twisted into a disgusted look.

"The only good thing about that was the kiss. But now you have to try some of the bagel with strawberry cream cheese.", she smiled.

" I'm waiting.", Gloss grinned.

Cashmere took a bite of her bagel and pressed her lips to his. Hs tongue swept the bagel and cream cheese piece out of her mouth and into his own. He pulled away and chewed thoughtfully.

"Hmm… not bad, not bad at all."

"Told you so.", she grinned.

"I guess I should listen to you more often.", he grinned.

"That you should."

"Even though I'm the older brother. Should be you listening to me."

" You just like to be overprotective."

"I just like to keep you safe from harm."

" And you did."

The two stared at each other for a few moments, submerged into their own thoughts. Gloss was terrified throughout Cashmere's Games. She was so strong and smart, she was going to win hands down, but anything could have happened. He stayed up and watched over her until exhaustion overtook him. When she won he was flooded with relief and happiness, she was safe, she was coming back to him. He couldn't help but smile at her.

" Well then what shall we do great decision maker?", he asked playfully while pouring some coffee for himself and taking a long sip. She took the coffee from his hands and set it down on the counter next to hers. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist while hers snaked around his neck.

"I've got an idea.", she said playfully.

She crashed her lips against his, the force causing him to stumble a little bit and lean against the kitchen wall.


End file.
